


you know all the girls always call me rap star (you make me crazy)

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: mood: different sides of love [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, akali only wants love, background karmaxriven, come on eve notice her, karma is their manager, seraphine lost her innocence, yasuo is one sarcastic mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: Akali just wanted to love Evelynn but the diva is a pain in the ass, Ahri and Kai'sa always have sex after an argument, Seraphine just wanted her innocence and peace of mind back, and Yasuo won't let Akali live.(aka the fanfic where Akali releases a track for Evelynn that may or not be a diss track in disguise of a love song.)
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Karma/Riven (League of Legends)
Series: mood: different sides of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at fluff, humor, and angst mixed in one. while i was washing the dishes as i listened to no 808 by lil ghost, it reminded me of akalynn in so many ways and i knew i had to write it down. anyways this is just for entertainment, please don't take it seriously.
> 
> inspired by no 808 by lil ghost, nyx. listen to it as you read this fanfic.
> 
> (also i'm at twitter, follow me at @kdatrash)

**"Eve! Welcome home!"**

Ah yes, the usual cold shoulder. Evelynn spared no glance at her direction and only Ahri and Kai'sa made a move to notice her greeting by patting her in the head or by smiling. Kai'sa looked at her with empathy before catching up to her foxy girlfriend who disappeared in the kitchen, calling after her with some tooth-rotting South African affectionate nickname. _Is it hartlam or harlem?_ Akali questioned. 

The rapper sighs; it has been her— _god_ _knows how many_ attempt in making the diva notice her affection and pursue. But until now, the said woman did nothing to acknowledge it, but of course giving up doesn't exist in Akali's dictionary despite Ahri and Kai'sa telling her to do so and urging her to find someone that would actually reciprocate her love. **_"I like Evelynn, so I'll keep trying until I break down her walls! Trust me, even rock walls and cemented walls break down with the right pressure!"_**

But Ahri and Kai'sa' thinks Evelynn's walls were made of graphene or something. 

Seraphine popped out of nowhere behind the rapper and tapped her on the shoulder, snapping Akali's train of thoughts.

**"Still no luck?"** Akali nodded wordlessly. **"I don't know how to tell this without hurting you, but…"** Seraphine fidgeted with the hem of her dress. 

**"Hey, Sera. It's okay."** Akali assured, ruffling the singer's sky blue hair. **"Life ain't always sweet, ya know? But I wanna keep trying, maybe Eve will notice me someday. I don't want to regret not trying in the long run."** Akali shrugged. **"Anyways, I gotta go. If anyone needs me, tell them I'm at Yasuo's studio."**

Seraphine eyed the rapper as she left the living room. Ahri and Kai'sa emerged from the kitchen. **"She isn't gonna give up, isn't she?"** Ahri asked the young singer and she shook her head. **"Ah, that maknae of ours. Where did she even get this hard-headed?"**

**"Probably got it from you."** Kai'sa answered, snickering. Ahri's face turned into those reactions from Jojo's Bizzare Adventures. 

**"Listen here you piece of shi—"**

Seraphine excused herself from the room. She knows what will happen next; the first time she accidentally walked into them arguing, she drank Holy Water for a month. Don't even ask the full details or she'll send you to horny jail. 

The studio was usually empty at this time of the year, they recently returned with All Out, but it ain't enough for Akali to stop and take a break from creating new songs. The rapper slumped down into the swivel chair and spun around, waiting for the inspiration and words to hit her like a train. 

But nothing came.

It has been two hours but the music equipment before her has been left untouched. Akali groaned, pounding her head lightly on the desk. **"Goddamnit, why nothing is coming out of my stupid head?"** Akali ruffled her hair in frustration. She grabbed the headset and threw it onto the table, slumping against the table once more. **"What the hell is wrong with me today?"** She says, voice muffled against the table. 

Evelynn occupied her mind, Akali was just trying to ignore it. The presence of the diva has been following her around the same way CJ and Big Smoke followed the goddamn train. She was so frustrated by the block she was having that she didn't notice Yasuo entering the room with a bag of chips in his hands. 

**"Surprising to see the Rogue empty handed."** Yasuo says, sitting down beside Akali. The rapper groaned in response. **"Let me guess, Evelynn is pestering your mind but you're trying to ignore it because you have priorities— what was that again? 'Music over girls?'"**

**"You're not helping, you know that?"** Akali raised her head, snatching the chips from the DJ. Yasuo eyed the rapper as if to tell her to spill everything and that his guess was right. Akali looked away, flustered that she was caught. **"And yes, it's about her. She has been downright ignoring me. It has been years!"**

Yasuo hummed, telling her to continue. **“Also, she kept hanging out with this guy! Doesn’t she see that she doesn’t deserve that kind of man? Like, my abs are harder than his. And I’m pure looking, cute even!”**

**“You sure about that? Especially the cute part?”**

**“Fuck you, Yas.”** Akali grumbled. Yasuo chuckled, leaning into the swivel chair. **“If you’re not gonna let me live, I’m not gonna let you live either—”** Akali reached out for the kunai hidden in the hem of her pants but Yasuo stopped her.

**“Jeez, Akali.”** Yasuo says. **“Look, if you’re so adamant in making her notice you then why not buy her a gift? Like the expensive one, given that you are broke, I assume that you needed my help with that so here.”** He reached out underneath the desk and threw a paper bag into Akali’s way. **“Karma brought this two weeks ago, she was about to give it to her date but her date didn’t show up, she didn’t know what to do with it so she gave it to me.”** Yasuo scratched his head. **“I don’t have a girlfriend either so I think it’s a perfect gift for Evelynn, knowing she’s into expensive things.”**

Akali looked at Yasuo before looking at the paper bag in her hand. She opened it and saw a black Louis Vuitton Vavin BB sitting inside. 

**“How much—”**

**“Don’t even try to ask.”** Yasuo cutted her off. **“All I know is that it's worth a year's allowance.”**

**“Damn, rich people.”** Akali muttered, closing the paper bag. **“Guess I have to wrap this up, thanks Yas.”** The rapper stood up and left the studio. Yasuo gave a three finger salute as an acknowledgement before turning his back on her, proceeding to make a beat just in case Akali needed one.

Akali entered the KDA Manor and saw Ahri and Kai’sa on the couch, covered with a blanket, obviously butt naked. She immediately covered her eyes and kicked the door shut behind her to save their dignity and to avoid pictures getting taken by sneaking paparazzis. **“What the fuck— why the hell are you naked?”** Akali asked incredulously. Ahri glared at her while Kai’sa avoided her gaze, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. **“Are you damn serious? What if Sera or Eve walked up on you and saw you two doing unholy things! You’re gonna traumatize people here! Get some room!”**

(Little did they know Seraphine isn’t innocent anymore.)

**“Calm down, Kali. She went out to buy cat food for Bao, also she said she won’t be back by dinner since she wanted to explore the streets of Seoul. It’s her first time here, remember? So we’re safe to have sex whenever we want inside the manor.”** Ahri answers nonchalantly, snuggling against Kai’sa further. Ahri’s blue eyes dropped into the bag that Akali was holding. **“And what’s that on your hand?”**

**“Yasuo gave this to me, he told me to give it to Eve if I wanted to get noticed. Also, it was supposed to be Karma’s gift for her date who ditched on her.”**

**“Oh.”** Ahri and Kai’sa said in unison until the dancer realized something. **“Wait, I thought she was dating Riven?”**

 **  
****“Are you even serious? Why do you think they would even date when they’ve been at each other's throats all** **_the time_ ** **?”** Ahri says, Akali nodded in agreement. The foxy woman felt Kai’sa shrug. 

**“Well, I just think they are.”** Kai’sa said simply. **“I thought it was just sexual tension or something, guess I’m wrong.”**

**“Wow, and here I thought you were innocent.”** Akali deadpanned. **“Ahri, you corrupted our dear Bokkie. She didn’t even know what sexual tension is before you started dating her.”** Ahri smacked Akali with her tail in retaliation. **“Hey!”**

**“As if Bokkie is innocent from the start, don’t let her face fool you.”** Ahri giggled. **“Wait till she—”** Akali groaned loudly, turning her back from the couple as tried to drown whatever dirty things the foxy woman said out loud as she headed back to her room.

**“Respect the singles! Also let’s keep this a rated 16 fanfic, there are kids reading this!”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of akalynn's date.

**"Meow~!"**

**"Jesus Christ, Ahri! Will you please cut that out?"**

Ahri cackled in laughter as she headed towards her seat, opposite of her dark haired lover. Kai'sa shook her head as continued serving breakfast for the people who aren't awake yet, meaning our resident diva, rouge, and of course starry eyed songstress. Ahri's tail wagged left and right calmly as she watched Kai'sa place down a piece of bacon in her plate, realizing something that shouldn't be in front of her. 

**"Why are there vegetables here?"**

Kai'sa raised her eyebrows in question. **"Why? Vegetables are good for you. Is there something wrong?"**

**"Where are _m_** **_y_ ** **daily serving of eggs and ham?"**

**"I don't remember such thing—"**

**"Kai'sa!"**

The dancer laughed as soon as Ahri pouted, fox ears and tail falling flat. Kai'sa reached out and gave the back of Ahri's ear a scritch, making the foxy woman purr. A smile appeared in the dancer's face. 

**"Of course, I wouldn't forget your eggs and ham. I haven't cooked them yet."** Ahri was about to rejoice but Kai'sa raised a finger to make her halt. **"Oh, wait. But you still have to eat those veggies."** The blonde woman's mouth was about to open and protest but Kai'sa beated her to it. **"Or we won't have sex for a month, your call Ahri~"**

**"What the— what do you mean with no sex for a month?!"**

A yawn interrupted the two and they saw Seraphine entering the kitchen in her half-asleep state, Ahri and Kai'sa returned to their unnie states and guided their maknae into her chair. Moments later, Evelynn appeared out of the shadows, her face void of make-up and her hair was wild. Ahri and Kai'sa looked at each other before looking back to Evelynn's surprisingly post-sleep state. 

(The diva was always neat and proper whenever she came down into the kitchen every morning. This was a first— oh wait, this was the second, the first one was during her MORE MV where she looked like a total meme, and of course, Evelynn was angry. She expected perfection after all.)

After minutes, Akali dragged herself like a zombie into the kitchen and plopped down next to Kai'sa, took a bacon and a toast from the plates before her and shoved it together inside her mouth. 

**"Holy— 'Kali calm down!"** Ahri and Kai'sa reached out and took the food away from Akali. The rapper then fell face first into the table with a loud thud, making the couple gasp. _That's gonna leave a bruise,_ Seraphine thought as she watched the scene before her unfold. Evelynn meanwhile, sipped her tea. **"Jesus, the food isn't gonna go anywhere!"** Ahri exclaimed before shoving the half-eaten toast into her mouth. Evelynn noticed this and glared at her. 

**"Did you just—"**

Ahri said something incoherent, mouth muffled with toast. Bits of it flew towards Evelynn and the diva shook her hand in disgust. She narrowed her eyes at the foxy woman. **"Ahri, manners. Finish chewing your food before speaking, you are flicking crumbs all over."**

**"She says that 'Kali doesn't need to know."** Kai'sa spoke on the behalf of their leader. **"Ahri, no more stealing."** Kai'sa raised her eyebrows as she warned, Ahri's ears fell flat and she sank back into her seat. 

**"Thanks, Bokkie dear. I did not understand a word she said a while ago. I thought she was speaking an alien language."** Evelynn says. Kai'sa nodded in acknowledgement as she tried to make Akali sit up straight, but ended up failing. **"What happened to our rouge?"**

**"She probably stayed up all night to play video games"**

**"Or probably she's love sick."** Ahri spoke up after swallowing the (stolen) toast. Eyebrows wiggling at the diva accompanied with a sly smirk thrown at the diva's way. **"She hasn't been noticed by her crush after all."**

Lashers emerged but Kai'sa stopped them before the kitchen turned into one of the blood filled scenes from God of War. Seraphine continued to eat her breakfast silently, this was a K/DA matter and she was not a member so why the fuck she would care? Just kidding, she isn't in the position to step in cause she never knew them fully the same way they knew each other. Long story short, she's just an NPC. 

**"I'mma take Akali back to her room to let her sleep. Don't steal any more food, Ahri."** Kai'sa carried Akali with ease and exited the kitchen, leaving the three into their own bubble. 

**"But seriously though, why haven't you tried to give at least a** **_teeny tiny_ ** **attention to 'Kali? One smile or wave won't hurt you or your faux spike covered lashers, Eve."** Ahri says, taking a bite of her eggs. **"The kid has been waiting for like what?** **_Forever_ ** **for you to notice her."**

**"I don't know."** Evelynn answered. Seraphine silently shook her head in disbelief while Ahri threw her hands in the air out of frustration. 

**"What do you mean you don't know?!"** Evelynn gave her a side-eye. **"Ugh! You're so despicable."** Ahri spotted her ponytail gf descending down from the stairs. **"Kai-kai, talk some sense into this woman!"** Evelynn took a sip of her tea while the dancer's purple eyes went back and forth to Ahri and Evelynn before sighing. 

**"Well… Look, Eve. Just tell 'Kali that you ain't interested."** Kai'sa said without brakes. **"I feel bad for her, she had been hoping that one day you'll return her feelings but clearly you aren't interested."**

**"Listen, I don't want to talk about this early in the morning. I am not clearly in the mood. And my answer is final; I don't know."** Evelynn says, she placed down her cup and stood up. **"I'll be taking my leave, I have an appointment with some of our producers regarding the tours."**

Ahri huffed, ears twitching in annoyance. Kai'sa did her best to calm her foxy girlfriend down. Seraphine swallowed her last piece of bacon. **"Maybe she isn't ready for another relationship?"** She says, breaking the silence. 

**"Puh-lease, she has been dating every guy she sees but she doesn't see that our maknae clearly tops all of those twinks."** Ahri says. Kai'sa glared at her. 

**"Language!"**

**"Then why?"** Seraphine asks. Ahri and Kai'sa sighed in unison, the dancer shook her head while Ahri shrugged. **"Guess you don't know too, huh."**

**"No one really knows what's going inside Eve's head. Sometimes her decisions make wanna punch her and her pretty face."** Ahri chuckled. **"And she was the oldest among all of us."**

**"What do you mean by that? I thought you were a century older than her?"** Kai'sa asked. Ahri deadpanned, clearly offended with mere mention of the word 'old' like she was accused of having fake fox ears and tails. 

**"Do you even think that** **_this_ ** **pretty face is a century old, huh Kai'sa?"**

**"I don't know! You're a gumiho! Aren't gumihos supposed to be like ancient creatures or something that lived for a thousand years?"**

**"I AM NOT THAT OLD KAI'SA!"**

Again, Seraphine slipped away from the kitchen silently. She wouldn't want to see any of this shit early in the morning. The moment she walked upon them hounding at each other like horny rabbits, she had kept in mind that every time Kahri argues, it leads to sex. 

**"And so, I therefore conclude that Evelynn is the only one left with a brain cell and I'm on the brink of losing mine."** Seraphine muttered to herself as she headed back to her room and plug on her earphones before she could even hear the unholy—

**_"Ah! Kai'sa! Fuck!"_ **

Now Seraphine wants to throw herself out of the window and have amnesia. 

Evelynn, meanwhile, ignored the porn worthy scene happening in the kitchen as she made her way into the garage. But before she could even head outside, a hand found way into her wrist, stopping her into her tracks. 

**"Hey Eve."** She turned around and saw it was Akali. A bright smile beamed in her face. **"Where are you going?"**

Evelynn was about to ignore her but she remembered what the two insufferable members told her about Akali. She groaned inwardly. 

**"I'm off to see the producers. Is there something wrong?"**

Akali's eyes brightened. **"Can I join ya? I was wondering if I can take you out on a date after you talk with our prods."**

_Date?_ Evelynn thought. **"Alright, you are free to join me."** Akali fist-bumped the air and said a small 'yes' out of joy. Evelynn turned around and headed towards the garage with Akali on her tow. 

Of course they didn't forget to close the door, their neighbors didn't need to know Ahri and Kai'sa are eating each other like horny rabbits early in the morning. 

**"I'm really glad you allowed me to accompany you."** Akali says the moment they stepped into the entertainment company their group is working with. Evelynn paid no attention to the rogue beside her and continued walking straight ahead. Akali felt embarrassed and decided to shut her mouth up. 

The ride up the top floor was awkward, at least for Akali’s part, she should have kept her mouth shut instead. Evelynn was silent during the duration of the time they spent together, only opening her mouth to speak to the producers. Akali slumped against the chair and sighed, her advances once again thwarted. 

~~(If you decide to find someone else Akali, I’m here. I’m even willing to marry you.)~~

Akali waited for an hour or so for Evelynn to finish the meeting but ended up sleeping half-way. The diva noticed this but didn’t have the courage to wake the rouge up. _Cute,_ she thought, she spotted a drool peeking out of the corner of the rapper’s mouth. _Still cute._ Evelynn then realized what she was thinking so she cleared her throat and shook the thought out of her head.

~~(Keep denying all you want, Evelynn, I know deep inside you’re starting to grow warm for the maknae.)~~

**“Akali, wake up.”** Evelynn tapped Akali’s shoulder and the maknae immediately woke up with a disoriented state. **“We are free to leave.”** Akali wiped the small drool from her face using the tissue she grabbed from the table before composing herself, of course Evelynn left first.

**“Let’s head to the mall.”** Evelynn says to Akali once she caught up to the diva in the lobby of the building. **“I wanted to go shopping.”** Akali blinked. _Shopping?_ Yasuo’s words and the bag waiting back at home drifted back to her mind. Evelynn then noticed that Akali grew quiet. **“Is there something wrong?”**

 ~~  
~~ **“No, no! Let’s go!”** Akali says, dragging Evelynn away from the building and into the car. Actually Akali was praying for her savings that’s about to be burned.

_Guess there goes my two boxes of ramen then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry folks, i actually decided to split akalynn's date into two parts since i wanted to make something out of it. for now enjoy part one hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of akalynn's date

At the mall, Akali was sweating hard despite having the air conditioner in full blast.

She had been carrying six paper bags in each hand; all of them containing clothes, bags, and expensive jewelry that burned almost half of the money inside her credit card. _Damn, Yasuo ain’t lying when she said Evelynn is really into expensive shit._ But Akali can’t complain, it was her idea to take her out on a date after all. _But really, I expected that she’d tell me to treat her in a fancy, five-star Michelin restaurant and not in some random mall in Seoul._

In the diva’s grip was her credit card, of course, she surrendered it to its demise on the third paper bag she was holding on her left hand. Call her a martyr but if this makes Evelynn notice her then she has no other choice but to take this route. To be honest, I think it’s stupid to spend too much money on someone who isn’t gonna be your girlfriend or wife in the end. (true story)

**“Shut up, narrator. You ain’t helping.”** Akali muttered under her breath, luckily Evelynn didn’t hear any of it. 

For some unknown reason, Ahri and Kai’sa were also in the same store and same mall they were in. Akali is starting to grow suspicious that the two were stalking them or something. **“No, we aren’t stalking you, ‘Kali.”** Ahri says. _Shit did I say that out loud?_ **“And yes, yes you did.”** Akali really needs to fix her brain and mouth coordination.

**“This is the first time I’ve seen Akali shopping.”** Kai’sa eyed the paper bags in the rogue’s hands. **“Wait… That isn’t for you huh?”**

**“Those are mine, darling.”** Evelynn clarified. **“Akali brought it for me as a gift for our date.”**

Two pairs of eyes narrowed at the suspect, Akali sweated harder than before. An annoyed flick of fox ears and tail and sudden appearance of shoulder canons indicated that Ahri and Kai’sa weren’t happy about it. Time to do some damage control. Akali tried her best to wave her hands despite the bags making it harder for her to move. 

**“Don’t worry about it, guys. It’s just proper for me to buy her something for our date.”** She reasoned out. Ahri snorted in disagreement while Kai’sa could only shake her head. **“Come on guys, it’s nothing** — **”**

**“Kai, take those bags into Evelynn's car."** Ahri ordered and Kai'sa nodded, in the speed of light, the dance disappeared with the paper bags. **"And you, you're coming with us."** Ahri pointed at the rogue. **"And you, give me her credit card. Right now."**

Evelynn said nothing, handing over the rapper's credit card to their leader.

And so, Akali Johmen Tethi found herself sitting inside Ahri's Ford Raptor with Kai'sa approaching the pick-up SUV. The gumiho had her arms crossed against her chest, her feet tapping the floor of the car, ears flicking left and right in annoyance. Akali was fidgeting in her seat, an angry gumiho is a bad gumiho. 

Kai'sa leaned against the door of Akali's side. Ahri exhaled in frustration. 

**"What were you thinking, 'Kali?"** Akali couldn't meet Ahri's gaze. **"What were the fuck you were thinking? Why did you spend all of your money on Evelynn?"**

**"It's not all—"**

**"I don't care, Akali Johmen Tethi!"** Ahri threw her hands up in frustration, finally using the full name trump card she had been dying to use ever since Akali went gaga over Evelynn. **"Answer my question; what were you thinking, huh?"**

Kai'sa nudged the rapper and craned her head towards Ahri, telling her silently to answer the gumiho and tell the truth. Akali sighed, placing her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. **"I only wanted Eve to notice me, and so when she said she wanted to go to the mall to shop, I grabbed the opportunity ya know?"**

Kai'sa facepalmed. **"You know that's not right."** She says. **"Karma is going to be angry at you, you reached your credit card limit."**

**"Wait how did you know?"**

**"Gumiho over here overheard Evelynn and the cashier. Guess Evelynn went overboard."**

**"Well, I just need to make other things—"**

**"Akali, stop."** Ahri says, exasperated. **"Evelynn will** **_never_ ** **notice you, trust my word. She's seeing that— what's his name again? Twisted Fuck?"**

Kai'sa eyed her girlfriend with disbelief. **"It's Twisted Fate, and it's just his stage name. His real name is Tobias."** It was Ahri's turn to eye Kai'sa with disbelief. 

**"Oh, he is now? How the hell did you know?"**

**"Evelynn told me."**

**"Maybe you—"**

**"Don't tell me your jealous, huh kit?"**

With the sudden use of her (bedroom) nickname, Ahri became flustered. **"I— yes, nO! I MEAN nO!"** Kai'sa hummed in amusement. But before this could even escalate further into something that would make us all lose our innocence and would make us scream 'MY EYES!!'. They remembered Akali was still there, sitting in silence as if she was starring in Ahri's I'll Show You MV. 

Of course Akali felt bad, sinking further into the passenger seat. She went silent for a couple of minutes before uttering; **"So, she just used me to get what she wants?"** Ahri sighed. 

**"There is no other way to put it, then yes. She just used you, 'Kali."**

The bomb has been dropped. The couple didn't know how to soften the blow but they had no other choice. They need Akali to wake up to the fact that no matter what she does, Evelynn isn't going to return the same favor. **"Let's just go home, please?"**

Ahri looked at Kai'sa and told her silently to hop inside and the dancer complied. As soon as Kai'sa's pretty ass met the leather seat and closed the car door, the gumiho revved the engine and sped away.

Back at the K/DA manor, Seraphine swore that Karma is going to make her eardrums explode. If her Ultimate skill didn't make yours explode, then Karma's shouts over the phone will. 

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CREDIT LIMIT?!?! DID SHE BUY THE HOPE DIAMOND OR SOMETHING FOR HER TO REACH THE LIMIT?!"**

Poor telephone operator, I'm pretty sure their eardrums are almost broken by now. Seraphine winced at the thought, well I do too. Karma has been screaming over the phone for almost an hour now. She received an email from the bank that Akali had reached her credit card limit and cannot use her card for… ah who cares? All we know is that Akali fucked up on this one. 

**"We're back!"** Ahri's voice rang through the living room, Karma and Seraphine looked in the direction of the door and saw the three-fourth of K/DA entering the mansion. Karma narrowed her eyes on the rapper. 

**“Um, I need to cut the call. I have some important matters that suddenly sprung up out of nowhere, mind if I call you back?”** Chatter can be heard at the other line and Karma nodded. **“Great, thanks.”** As soon as the K/DA manager dropped the call, she inhaled deeply. Ahri covered her ears while Kai’sa and Seraphine braced themselves. **“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!?!”**

  
 **“Argh!”** Akali winced on how loud Karma was. **“I’m sorry alright? I didn’t know Evelynn was gonna use the credit card till it runs out of juice! I’m sorry, Karma! Please don’t kick me out of K/DA! I love the girls! Please!”**

**“Wait, did you say Evelynn used your card?”** Karma asked, her eyes went to Ahri for confirmation and the gumiho nodded. **“How?”**

**“Akali right here asked Evelynn out on a date, but that bitch probably knew of Akali’s gold card so she used it.”** Ahri says. **“Speaking of credit cards, did you say anything about your black card?”**

**“Nope.”** Akali answers. Ahri sighed in relief.

**“Thank god you used your head for once.”**

**“But I still won’t let you off the hook.”** Karma says, finger pointed right at the rapper. **“Explain yourself.”**

The rest of the K/DA members and Seraphine looked at her, as if she had no other choice anyways. Karma waited, tapping her foot into the carpeted floors of the manor. Kai’sa motioned for the maknae to answer, Akali raised her hands in defeat. Well, time to face the music.

**“Yes, it’s true, I** **_did_ ** **ask Evelynn out on a date. But I wasn’t intending to use my credit cards on her, I actually have one gift for her, remember the bag that you were supposed to give to your date?”** Akali asked Karma, the manager was obviously taken aback but nevertheless nodded. **“I was supposed to give it to her as soon as we got home from our date, but she wanted to go shopping. So I agreed and even offered my card even if I’m having doubts about it. I finally** **_made_ ** **Evelynn notice me but turns out she used me.”**

Karma’s expression softened as Akali’s tone dropped. One of Ahri’s tails popped out and weaved itself into the rapper’s waist, silently comforting her. Since Kai’sa had no tails whatsoever and only had cannons that could blast the rapper as far into the Pacific, she just ruffled Akali’s gravity defying hair while Seraphine made funny faces to make her laugh. Karma, on the other hand, sighed before chuckling softly.

**“Ah, love can make you stupid things huh?”** Karma says, Ahri snickered. **“Next time, don’t buy things if you aren’t sure of that person yet. It makes you regret things.”**

**“The same way you brought that—”**

**“We do not talk about the price, Ahri. I** **_really_ ** **regretted buying that bag.”**

**“Then why not give it to Riven instead?”** Kai’sa chimed in. Karma avoided their gazes. Ahri snickered harder, Kai’sa chuckled, Akali laughed while Seraphine had zero idea on what the hell they were talking about and who the hell was Riven. **“What? I’m trying to suggest something useful.”**

**“Shut up, furry lover.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai'sa is a furry lover confirmed, nah just kidding. 
> 
> (also i'm on twitter, follow me @kdatrash)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akali finds inspiration for the new song she wanted to make ever since the beginning, yasuo and kai'sa help her out

Yasuo almost dropped his comic book when Akali barged into the studio unannounced.

**“Outta way, Yas. I need to make something.”** Akali says, pushing Yasuo off the chair when clearly there is an unoccupied one next to her. The DJ landed on his butt, glaring at the rapper as he stood up. Akali placed on the headset and before she could even start making some sick beats, Yasuo slapped his hand on the drum pads.  **“Hey!”**

**“What do you think you are doing?”**

**“Making a song, duh?”**

**“For who?”**

**“Evelynn.”**

**“Oh not this shit again.”** Yasuo groaned.  **“When will you ever learn?”** **  
  
**

**“No, it’s not like that!”** Akali snatched the comic book in the DJ’s hand, rolled it and slapped it into his head, making him wince.  **“I actually have an idea, hear me out.”** Yasuo glared at her as he massaged his (poor) assaulted head.

**“Do I even have a choice?”**

**“I swear to god, you’re a pain in the ass!”** Akali says.  **“Look, it’s about two lovers. The other half did their best to make them notice them and get loved in return, but the other half just played, you know what I’m sayin’?”**

**“Go on, I’m listening.”**

**“It’s basically telling the story of how I chased Eve around, but I know a lot of people can relate to it since it's about getting betrayed, played, and having disbelief. But here’s the fun part; it should sound like a love song.”**

Yasuo hummed. Akali could practically hear the gears of his head as she watched him reach for his laptop and played one of the music files lounging on his desktop, soon the headphone the rapper was wearing was invaded with different drums, snares, and beats that Yasuo made the day he found Akali having problems in creating music. The rapper’s eyes lightened up like a Christmas tree.

**“Am I good or am I good?”** Yasuo asked, smiling smugly as Akali looked up to him with her jaw agape. 

**“This is** **_awesome_ ** **!”** Akali exclaimed.  **“Chaps to you man, this is a sick beat you made. Can I use this?”**

**“Actually, I made it just in case you needed it, and since you have an idea now, you can. Thought of the lyrics already?”**

**“Well, it will come to me. But I wanted to include someone in this dope track we’re gonna make.”** Of course, there is someone perfect for this. And she’s probably back at the manor as we speak, doing  _ god  _ knows what.  **“Hope they aren’t doing anything that would actually make this a rated 18 fanfic.”**

**“As if —** **_yes! Right there, Kai!_ ** **They could stop us— fUCK! THAT’S IT BABY! From having—** **_ah! yES! YES! YES! I’M GONNA COME!”_ ** With a hard thrust inside Ahri, the gumiho came squealing into Kai’sa’s fingers. The dancer helped her ride her climax, pumping slowly into her as the gumiho shuddered below her. 

**“What were you saying again, Ahri?”** Kai’sa questioned as she removed her fingers, Ahri whimpered from the sensitivity.  **“You were saying something that I didn’t quite catch on to.”** The gumiho snuggled into Kai’sa as she laid down beside her, tail weaving itself on the dancer’s ankle.

**“What I’m saying to our dear fanfic readers is that as if someone can stop us from having sex. Not even Akali, Evelynn, Seraphine, Karma, or the zombie apocalypse can stop us. Yes, I know there is a pandemic going on, but in this universe, that shit doesn’t exist.”**

Kai'sa nodded.  **"Don't worry guys. Also, stay safe. Wear your masks, drink your vitamins, keep the social distance, and eat your vegetables and fruits to strengthen your immune system. Don't be like this foxy over here."** Ahri slapped her on the shoulder, looking at Kai'sa with offense. 

**"Hey!"**

A knock erupted that halted them off before they could even have another round. Kai'sa stood up and fished a pink robe that Ahri left hanging on the chair, wearing it on her way to answer the door.

**"Can't you see we're fucking?"** Ahri says as if it was the most natural thing to do the moment Kai'sa opened the door and found Akali in view. The maknae yelped, covering her eyes from the assault Ahri is making with her curvy body.  **"What do you need, 'Kali?"**

**"Jesus Christ, get some clothes on, woman!"** Akali exclaimed, eyes still covered.  **"Anyways, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Bokkie."**

**"Ooh, you want some threesome? I didn't know you're into that."** Ahri teased, but Akali was having none of it. 

**"No, I'm not into that, you horny fur of destruction."** Akali says.  **"And here I thought Yasuo is in charge of not letting me live, it** **_literally_ ** **says on the description of our fanfic."**

**"The author says 'twas a joke."** Ahri says.  **"Because I'm the real** **_in charge_ ** **of not letting you live. But of course, knowing Yasuo, he won't let you live too."**

Akali groaned.  **"So, Bokkie. Before I lose my head over that furry girlfriend of yours, are you coming or what?"**

**"Yeah, let me just… you know…"** Kai'sa pointed towards the clothes scattered on the floor of Ahri's room but Akali can't see it given that her eyes are still covered because Ahri still hasn't covered her glory.  **"Ahri, will you please?"**

**"Oh yeah, sorry my bad."** Ahri covered herself with a blanket. 

Now fully clothed, Kai'sa followed Akali down to the studio where the DJ was already waiting.  **"Ey Yasuo, I brought the key to my new music."** Akali threw the door open, surprising the DJ, Kai'sa followed behind her with an apologetic smile thrown on Yasuo's way. 

**"So, have you thought of something?"** Yasuo asks Akali, Kai'sa decided to occupy the sofa while Akali took the swivel chair. 

**"I do. I already thought of something on our way here, I wrote it down in my notebook. Here."** Akali threw the notebook towards the DJ in which he caught effortlessly. 

Yasuo scanned the lyrics.  **"** **_You know all the girls always call me rap star, but when you appear it's my best part._ ** **"** He read out loud.  **"Hm, not bad. It actually fits the beat."**

**"I know right? I'm gonna finish the rest of my parts, Kai'sa here would start writing hers."**

**"Actually, I have something that may or may not fit the song."** Kai'sa fished out her own notebook from her bag and showed it to Akali and Yasuo.  **"Please do check."**

Akali and Yasuo read the lyrics, looked at one another, and nodded in agreement. Guess you can't stop this now, the song is coming together. All they need now is to record the song and make an MV for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go and we'll see what eve's reaction will be once akali's (not so subtle) diss track drops.
> 
> (also i'm on twitter, follow me at @kdatrash)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final take. if you want to listen to the actual song, use the link below! 
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/2Llpwnw71IgFuLNihLpBzO?si=4GPh9a0gT3ab5dpFxqIVDw
> 
> Youtube: https://youtu.be/w2W55JUdTxw
> 
> Also it is better to read this chapter on mobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was edited just to avoid copyright issues, the lyrics of the song was removed and i would like to address that the characters does not own the song used in this fanfiction. full credit goes to the artists and respective companies. thank you.

NO 808 was a smash hit. 

With the simple aesthetics of the MV and the addictive beats, a lot of people had been talking about it as well as praising Akali and Kai'sa for their rapping skills. But a lot of people were curious; who hurted the rapper's feelings for her to write such a song? 

Before we try to answer that (which is pretty obvious as to who hurted the maknae), let's go hours before the MV was released to the public. The girls were huddled up in the living room to watch the MV for the first time. Ahri was sitting on Kai'sa's lap as they got comfortable in the bean bag, Seraphine and Akali sat on the floor, while Evelynn and Karma shared the couch for themselves. 

The MV was directed by the very same director for their POP/STARS and MORE mvs, Jhin Khada, but instead of the usual aesthetics and energy K/DA was using in the videos to accompany their music, it leaned more into Akali's vibe per her request. It was simple yet colorful with the right kick of hip hop. Very Akali alright. Of course, Jhin agreed. 

**"I'm so excited! I heard you wrote your own rap lyrics for this one Kai."** Ahri says as she leaned against Kai'sa. The dancer reached for the gumiho's ears and gave it a scritch. **"I'm gonna download the song the moment it goes out."**

**"Well, I couldn't have done it without 'Kali. I was scared that it wouldn't fit with the theme."** Kai'sa explained. **"But when Akali and Yasuo approved of it, I was relieved. It was one of the first lyrics that I wrote."**

Seraphine giggled. **"Say, Akali. What's the song about?"**

**"It's about—"** Akali hesitated since Evelynn was there. **"Nah, I don't wanna spoil anything. You have to find it out for yourself."** The rapper nudged the songstress, smiling fondly. Seraphine agreed, giggling even more. 

**"Alright, everyone shut up. The video is about to start."** Karma says, raising her finger in the air and everyone went silent. 

The video started with the introduction of Akali and Kai'sa accompanied with neon lights that formed shapes such as the rapper's and the dancer's symbol, and of course, a broken heart. Then the neon lights spelled out 'NO 808', finally revealing the song's title. A lot of them gave a noise of surprise, except for one certain diva.

**"NO 808? What an interesting title."** Evelynn mused. 

As the first verse played, Ahri almost wheezed out her orange juice, Karma snickered silently, Seraphine immediately got on the hidden nudges, and Kai'sa just shook her head. If the implications on the first lines of lyrics don't bite you, then you are one dense motherfucker. 

**"Well damn, I already like this song."** Karma says, still snickering as the song continued to play. Evelynn stared at the TV, already starting to realize what the song meant. 

Hopefully, Karma thinks. 

As the Akali mentioned the word abs in the song, Ahri raised her arms in the air. "YAS! **SLAY THEM MAKNAE!"** Ahri cheered. **"NO TWINK CAN BEAT YOUR ABS, except for Kai'sa though cause** **_god,_ ** **her abs are on another level."** Kai'sa could only face-palm on the embarrassment she's getting because of her girlfriend's lack of decency. Forgive her Kai'sa, she's just supportive. 

The song continued to play from the pre-chorus to the chorus itself, the girls listened intently until someone decided to dart their eyes on the rapper. 

**"Why did you write this Akali?"** Seraphine, deciding to hop on the 'make Evelynn realize the feelings of the maknae' train, asked the rapper beside her. **"Did someone break your heart? Don't get me wrong, this song is way different from the rest that you wrote, i.e The Baddest."**

**"Nah, just felt like it. And it's refreshing to go out of my comfort zone."** Akali says. _And finally diss Evelynn without her knowing._ Akali bit the last part down. **"It's pretty cool right? Yasuo made the sick beat, chaps to the guy."**

Kai'sa was shown next, wearing one of Akali's oversized sweatshirts and baggy pants. She sat on the railings in the bridge near the Han River, in her hand was a can of soda. She lip-synced her lines and someone is not happy with it. 

Ahri grabbed the remote from the table and paused the video, eyeing Kai'sa as she silently demanded an explanation. Tails appearing out of nowhere and ears twitching in annoyance. The dancer laughed nervously, raising her hands in mid-air out of defense while her symbiote hid itself behind the dancer, scared that Ahri might fry them alive. The rest of the girls looked at her with curiosity. 

**"Well, I wrote that the day Akali told me of Karma's date. It gave me the inspiration to try out writing a song about it?"** Kai'sa explained, smiling nervously at the gumiho who seemed to accept her alibi. 

Kai'sa snatched the remote from the gumiho's hand and unpaused the video. Of course, it was all just a show; Ahri wasn't really clueless with the lyrics that Kai’sa wrote, in fact she helped out on that one. With the whole Akalynn and Karven (the Karma and Riven ship name that they come up with one time while they were cuddling) happening around them, they felt like they needed to write a song about how absurd their push and pull relationship was thus giving birth to Kai’sa’s verse for NO 808.

The music halted and they found the maknae line chilling on a fountain in a random location in Seoul, Akali was busy licking her ice cream while Kai’sa was busy with her phone. The rouge decided to eavesdrop and saw that she was talking to the same person that played with her. The rogue snatched her phone and threw it into the fountain, the two shared a look then watched the phone sink into the bottom, and in the next scene we can see Kai’sa strangling Akali, the song continued to play. 

Munching on a donut, Kai’sa spun around in the video as she tried to mouth her lines in the lyrics. Akali was then shown into the video as she casually cried over as she ate ramen while slurping the noodles. Ahri chuckled, _of course Akali wouldn’t give up the chance to show how much she loves ramen. Might as well contact some friends to pitch up a ramen commercial for her._ The scene went back to Kai’sa who was now dancing freely, doing the woah and all that while still mouthing the lyrics. 

As Kai'sa's verse came into an end, Akali joins her as she smacked her with a paper bag. Kai'sa held her head as followed Akali with a glare. The video ends with Kai’sa chasing Akali throughout the streets of Seoul before the video fades with some random gibberish conversation between them. The rest of K/DA, minus Evelynn, and Karma clapped on how good the song was. Evelynn sat there in silence, stunned. 

**“So how was it?”** Akali asked, excited about the feedback she’s going to receive. **“Is it good? Or is it a so-so?”**

**“It was a great song, ‘Kali!”** Karma says, smiling fondly at the maknae. **“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a smash hit!”**

And it became a smash hit, indeed. The song not only dominated and smashed the known music charts, it also smashed Evelynn’s organized train of thoughts for a couple of days. After piecing together the fan theories she read, Akali’s sudden coldness and evasiveness after the release of NO 808, and the hints that lay on the lyrics, it dawned on Evelynn that Akali maybe wrote NO 808 because she was really into her and now she decided to finally turn away from that feeling. But she wasn’t sure, she needed to know. And the only person who has the answer was in the form of a woman with fox ears and tail.

Evelynn wordlessly joined her and took her share of the night. Ahri watched as the diva with concern as she toyed around with the beans in her plate, an act very unusual to her. 

**“Earth to Evelynn?”** Ahri called out, but the diva didn’t respond. With her perfectly manicured (previously clawed) hand, she flicked a piece of corn into her, this time she earned a disgusted look from the said woman. **“Finally, I have been calling your name since 2020. Do you have any idea what year it is? It’s 2060. Flying cars are everywhere and robots have finally taken over the world.”**

Evelynn rolled her eyes. **“Shut up, foxy.”**

Ahri’s ears twitched in amusement as her tail wagged left and right calmly. Evelynn’s golden eyes met with Ahri’s blue ones, mischief was playing within. The diva sighed, knowing that the gumiho won’t let her live and she trusts her more than Kai’sa or Akali, and even their thousand year old (and always reincarnating) manager. And so, she let the million-dollar finally escape her mouth:

**“Is it true that Akali wrote NO 808 because of me?”**

Ahri was silent until she chuckled. **“Finally you realized it. I thought you’re gonna be fucking dense forever.”**

Evelynn groaned, clearly annoyed and frustrated. Not at Ahri but to herself, for not believing in what the rest were telling her. **“Are you going to tease me or are you going to answer my goddamn question? And don’t dare call me ‘fucking dense’, I was never informed with how Akali felt.”** Oops, wrong move Evelynn.

**“Oh really now?”** Ahri asks, clearly triggered. Multiple tails sprouted behind her as she bared her fangs. **“I’ve told you, Kai’sa has told you, hell even Karma and Seraphine told you that! Remember our conversation that morning while Akali was not around? The maknae is** **_really_ ** **into you but what did you do? Instead of turning her down like a proper woman, you kept playing with her feelings by ignoring her. You made her** **_hope_ ** **that one day you’ll notice her, and oh yes, you did. But you used her to buy that dress you’re wearing and other shit you clearly flaunt on your dates with Tobias. And if she didn’t release NO 808, are you even gonna acknowledge her feelings? See her more than just a lovestruck ATM machine? No!”**

Evelynn tutted not because she’s annoyed but because Ahri hit home. She was right, Evelynn took Akali for granted. **“And now you’re telling me that** **_you were never informed_ ** **? Admit it, Evelynn. You were both** **_dense_ ** **and** **_stupid_ ** **. Or maybe you are clearly interested in her but you chickened out. News flash, Akali is done with you, you’re too late. She’s already seeing someone else.”**

**“What?”** The diva growled. **“What do you mean?”**

Ahri never answered her but instead threw her phone towards Evelynn who caught it effortlessly. **“But if you decided to run now, you might catch her.”** The gumiho says, leaving Evelynn alone in the kitchen.

Evelynn stared at the picture on Ahri’s phone, it was Akali and some woman who’s league was clearly away from hers. The woman, whose hair was as the same as Ahri’s pre-pop star days and eyes much blue than the gumiho’s current one, smiled brightly at the photo as Akali’s arm were slinged over her shoulder. Jealousy dripped into Evelynn’s veins the more she stared at the cursed photo, a feeling she never felt with Tobias.

Oh it’s war bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh it ain't the end yet folks, who knows we might get a sequel to it. only if you wanted to tho. thank you for sticking with you know all the girls always call me rap star and see you in the next one. 
> 
> also please don't sue me for referencing some of the scenes from the actual MV and for changing two words in the lyrics. all credit goes to lil ghost (xiao gui), nyx, and to their respective entertainment companies. i'm just doing this for the entertainment. 
> 
> (also, I'm at twitter @kdatrash)


End file.
